The Outlander
by Jinxible
Summary: One night rookie police officer, Risa Burke, is found in His Majesties royal stables. After speaking with her, Gandalf is convinced she is from their neighboring realm called The Outlands. Risa later discovers she is the spitting image of the Lady Lothiriel, the king's deceased wife. Gandalf has promised to help return Risa to her home, but it turns out it's easier said then done.
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** _One night rookie police officer, Risa Burke, is found in His Majesties royal stables. After speaking with her, Gandalf is convinced she is from their neighboring realm called The Outlands. Risa later discovers she is spitting image of the Lady Lothiriel, the king's deceased wife. Gandalf has promised to help return Risa to her home, but it turns out it's easier said then done._

**Genre:** _Romance/Fantasy; Eomer/OFC - original character Risa Burke_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Lord of the Rings._

**A/N:** _Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I've been trying to get this story down for a while; it keeps popping into my head. Beware, the chapter is short! I have never attempted a LOTR fic before and it's a little stressful, lol! Nonetheless, I'm super excited! Looking forward to your feedback. Happy Reading!  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Every soldier, every servant, everyone's senses were running on high alert this night. Eomer, King of the Golden Hall, was awoken from his sleep on account of it, but he had been given no details on the matter. And the mithrandir, Gandalf the White hastened to Edoras without delay.

A woman had been discovered in the stables. The Lady Eowyn tended to her personally. Fortunately, no aid was necessary, for no physical harm had come to her. She appeared to be nothing more than a woman that was found sleeping on a pile hay next to the horses. In the past, many peasants, usually intoxicated ones, had stumbled inside for a quick nap to ease the pounding in their heads. This incident would have been no cause for concern, if not for two points.

First. This woman was dressed in the most peculiar garments. The top portion of her body was covered in a red shirt with buttons, reaching her waist. And below that, a coarse, dark blue colored material covered her legs. Eowyn found her shoes to be quite strange as well. They were black, some areas being a bit shinier than others, and the letters N-I-K-E were found the heel.

"Definitely not Rohirric," mutter Eowyn softly.

The second point, and most important cause for all the ruckus was the fact that this woman held a striking resemblance to Lothiriel, King Eomer's recently deceased wife. Eowyn observed the same black hair, the same fair skin, and the same body build of her former sister-in-law. Nearly touching her hair line, were two small brown freckles on the left side of her forehead. Lothriel had them too, but only on the right. This woman could easily pass as Lothiriel's twin sister, if not Lothiriel herself.

Raised voices could be heard from the outside hallway. Eowyn recognized her brother's instantly. The door opened swiftly and Gandalf appeared.

"What is happening," she questioned the wizard.

"Your brother," he answered quickly. "Has she woken?"

Eowyn shook her head. "Gandalf, she looks exactly like Lothiriel," she whispered quickly. "How is that possible?"

"All things are possible, young one."

"Has Eomer been informed?" In his silence, she heard his answer. "Gandalf, this will crush him! Eomer's heart belonged to Lothiriel and since her passing he has not been same! Seeing her," Eowyn pointed to the bed, "will only reopen his wound!"

"I have a suspicion of where she may have came from," said Gandalf reassuringly. "But I can't be sure until I speak with her, preferable alone and uninterrupted."

Eowyn nodded, understanding what she must do. "I shall lock the door," she said, grasping the key on the bedside table, "and detain my brother for as long as possible."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary:** _One night rookie police officer, Risa Burke, is found in His Majesties royal stables. After speaking with her, Gandalf is convinced she is from their neighboring realm called The Outlands. Risa later discovers she is spitting image of the Lady Lothiriel, the king's deceased wife. Gandalf has promised to help return Risa to her home, but it turns out it's easier said then done._

**Genre:** _Romance/Fantasy; Eomer/OFC - original character Risa Burke_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Lord of the Rings._

**A/N:** _Hello again! First, thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story thus far. And a big THANK YOU for letting me know Lothiriel was spelled wrong...don't know how I missed it. I think I corrected everything. This would have been posted earlier, but the site was doing upgrades. Anyways, I feel really good about this chapter. Looking forward to your thoughts. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Her sleep was broken by a strange whisper sounding in her head. It was a language that she did not recognize. The dreamy figure that was David Boreanez disappeared and her eyes opened. Leaning above her was an old man watching her closely. "Hello," he said kindly.

Startled completely, the young Risa Burke, rolled onto her side, scurrying away from the bed. Her back met the wall as the old man continued to approach her. The garments he wore, Risa noticed briefly, were very strange. He wore a white robe, which looked to be quite warm. His hair was also white and went down the length of his back.

"I mean you no harm," he said to her softly.

"Oh please," Risa retorted back to him, picking up a silver candlestick on the table next to her, "that's what they all say! Who are you?"

"I am called Gandalf," he said, ceased his advances, gently clasping his hands in front of him. "What is your name?"

"Risa," she snapped. "But I'm sure you already knew that!"

Gandalf smiled politely. "Risa," he repeated. "That's a very beautiful name-"

"I hope you don't think this little introduction is going to make me trust you," she said quickly. "Where am I," she demanded, holding the candlestick like a bat, ready to strike him down.

"Just as I expected," he mused to himself. "You do not know where you are."

Risa furrowed her brow for moment, trying to decipher his accent. Definitely not American, she concluded. Perhaps English or Irish? Hell, maybe Scottish? She hadn't a clue. "Where am I," she asked again.

"There's no need to be frightened-"

"You abducted me," she yelled, tightened her grip on the candlestick.

"No," Gandalf replied calmly. "No one abducted you."

"What are you talking about," she asked, her frustration getting the best of her.

"As it turns out, you were found on private property."

"See, now I know you're lying," she said matter-of-factly. "I rarely leave my house, except for when I go to work and when I need to buy food."

"One of His Majesties guards discovered you in the royal stables while returning his horse," Gandalf explained, taking a small step forward before continuing. Risa's eyes widened. "It is to my understanding that you have already been inspected for physical injury. Worry not, you're in sound condition," he added happily.

"Wait a minute," she said, holding up a hand to stop him. "His Majesties royal stables? That's the story you're going with?"

"You do not believe me," he questioned.

"No, I do not believe you," she replied mimicking his accent.

A small smile crept to his lips. "You truly are a stranger to this place."

"Now your getting it!"

"You are in the realm of Middle Earth, the Land of the Horse Lords to be precise. You are currently standing in Edoras, the home of his majesty Lord Eomer, King of Rohan." Risa lowered her weapon as Gandalf continued. "I believe you came to our world through a time portal. The world is made up of two realms, you see. The first is Middle Earth, my world. Many magical thing shape our world, both light and dark."

"Magic? Really," she asked, eying him curiously. "And the second?"

"Oh, yes," he began. "The second world is where I believe you came from. Here, that realm is known as The Outlands. No magic can be found there. It is a land of technological advancements, so I've been told," he added.

"So, you're saying a time portal brought me here?" Gandalf nodded. "Why exactly?"

"The two realms are connected," he said, crossing his right pointer finger with his middle, "by the portals. But it's also connected by it's people. You see, because there are two worlds," he started, "there are two sets of people. It's sort of like twins. "

"This is crazy! Are you telling me that there is someone running around this place that looks exactly like me," asked Risa, in utter disbelief.

"Unfortunately no," stated Gandalf sadly. "The only time an Outlander can pass into our world is when their double no longer exists."

"She died then," inquired Risa carefully.

He nodded. "She was very special to us."

"Well, this is awkward," Risa began, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry for your loss. Who was she?"

Without warning, the door on the opposite side of them flew open, nearly coming off its hinges. Risa jumped at the sudden outburst, dropping her candlestick to the floor. A tall, muscular man stepped inside, his eyes scanning the room. His attention landed on Gandalf first and then immediately after, he found Risa. She could see both confusion and bewilderment upon his face.

The man took a small step forward, seemingly entrance by the sight of her and utter only one thing. "Lothíriel…"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary:** _One night rookie police officer, Risa Burke, is found in His Majesties royal stables. After speaking with her, Gandalf is convinced she is from their neighboring realm called The Outlands. Risa later discovers she is spitting image of the Lady Lothiriel, the king's deceased wife. Gandalf has promised to help return Risa to her home, but it turns out it's easier said then done._

**Genre:** _Romance/Fantasy; Eomer/OFC - original character Risa Burke_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Lord of the Rings._

**A/N:** _Hello again! Thanks to all my reviewers: _wondereye, Glory Bee, Tanakacchi, jaejoong1, _and_ Carissa. _I really appreciate you guys taking the time to render your thoughts. Also, to the Favoriters and Alerters…thanks a bunch. So, that's all for now, no big things to report thus far. I hope you guys like this chapter. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was clear. This guy had to be some kind of warrior, Risa thought to herself. Maybe he was the one who found her. His tall posture would intimidate anyone. The white shirt he wore was dangling off his left shoulder. Risa's eyes fell upon the exposed flesh. Very broad and very strong. His disheveled blonde hair gave him that rugged appearance most women would swoon for.

"Lothíriel," the man whispered again. His stare was unwavering.

"Yeah, you said that already," commented Risa. "I don't understand. What does that mean?" she asked. He gave no response, instead he advanced toward her. Risa back away from him, suddenly wishing she hadn't dropped her candlestick.

"My Lord, wait," came Gandalf's voice quickly. This did not stop him. When Risa saw him outstretch a hand towards her, she went in defense mode. Fisting her right hand, Risa swung it towards his face. He swiftly caught her wrist. "Eomer!"

Gandalf's voice seemed to have broken his stupor. Eomer glanced at the wizard and then at the woman standing before him. He stared at her face a moment longer, trying to understand. A dream perhaps? Or maybe a spell? Lothíriel was gone. He was there the night she faded into nothingness, leaving him in this world alone. Eomer met her eyes. They were a deep brown, filled with rage and irritation. His Lothíriel was not capable of such emotions. Never had he met a kinder person in his life. So, the question remained.

"What cruel devilry is this," Eomer questioned the wizard, his tone harsh and eyes still glued to Risa.

"My Lord, it is not what you think. She is not a threat," said Gandalf calmly. Risa's eyes widened.

"This is your king," she said outraged. "A fine way he treats a lady," she commented, attempting to pull her wrist free from his grasp.

"Who has sent you to spy upon me," Eomer demanded, his grip tightening a just a little. She was quite strong, he noticed.

"I'm not a spy," she shouted quickly.

"Why was I not told of this at once," he said, bringing his attention back to Gandalf. "I demand an answer to this madness!"

"I shall tell you all you wish to know," responded Gandalf, "but you must release her."

"Best idea I've heard all day," commented Risa, beginning to fidget more and more.

"Quiet witch!"Fuming, Risa had had enough. Without warning, she lifted her leg quickly and kicked Eomer in the gut. He released her instantly, stumbling backward. Eomer was intrigued at her spirit, but only for moment. Before the young king could react, Gandalf stepped between them.

"Eomer, steady your hands or I shall help her knock you off your feet," he shouted. "Now," he began again, his tone kinder and more heartfelt, "wait for me in the Golden Hall. I will explain everything."

Eomer said nothing and stormed out of the room. Risa watched his retreating back as he stomped down the hall. He pushed pass a group of guards that were standing near the end of the hall by what looked like a staircase. She took a calming breathe before speaking. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Only because he does not understand," said Gandalf. He lightly grasped her shoulder. "I must speak with His Majesty, but in the mean time," he said, leading her over to the entry way of the door, "I shall leave you in very capable hands."

Risa was about to ask who's hands that might be when a young woman, no older than herself, pushed past the guards in the corridor. She was very beautiful with long blonde hair, much like Eomer's. She wore a white gown with a golden tie around her waist. The clicks of her shoes got louder as she approached them.

"Gandalf," Eowyn said softly, "I tried to keep him at bay for as long as I could. What happened?"

"It is fine, Eowyn," he said. "I will speak with him and all will be well, I promise. Now," he began, "I need you to look after our new guest." Risa took a step forward, feeling more comfortable with her current situation. She extended her hand.

"Hello," she said. Eowyn looked at her outstretched hand very strangely. Her odd expression informed Risa that she had no idea what a handshake was so she retracted her arm and let is hang by her side causally.

"This is Risa Burke," began Gandalf. "She is from The Outlands." Eowyn's eyes widened.

"The Outlands," questioned Eowyn.

"Apparently," commented Risa.

"And this," Gandalf began again, turning to Risa, "is the Lady Eowyn, sister to the king."

"His sister? Really?"

"Apparently," Eowyn repeated cheerfully.

Risa laughed. "Well, I hope you have a better temper than your brother-"

"Speaking of which," interrupted Gandalf, moving past them. Risa stopped him suddenly, lightly grasping his arm.

"Thank you," she said, "for helping me out earlier."

"I thought my assistance might have been needed," he offered. "In all my years, I've never witnessed anyone attempt to strike a king." Gandalf chuckled softly. "I shall return shortly."

Both women watched as he followed the passageway to the stop of stairs, pausing a moment before he began his descent upon them. "Did you really try to hit my brother," asked Eowyn, utterly surprised by the news.

Risa shrugged. "He started it."


	4. Chapter Four

*****TO ALL READERS, ****CHAPTER ****FOUR AND FIVE HAVE ****BEEN ****RE-WRITTEN****! ****HIGHLY ****RECOMMENDED**** YOU ****RE-READ**** BOTH CHAPTERS BEFORE CONTINUING (11/10/12)*****

**Summary:** _One night rookie police officer, Risa Burke, is found in His Majesties royal stables. After speaking with her, Gandalf is convinced she is from their neighboring realm called The Outlands. Risa later discovers she is spitting image of the Lady Lothiriel, the king's deceased wife. Gandalf has promised to help return Risa to her home, but it turns out it's easier said then done._

**Genre:** _Romance/Fantasy; Eomer/OFC - original character Risa Burke_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Lord of the Rings._

**A/N:** _Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers of the last chapter: _wondereye_, and _ccgnme_. And thanks to all the new Favoriters and Alerters. I really appreciate it! Now, on with the story … Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Explaining the current turn of events to Eomer was not easy. The young king, pacing about the Golden Hall, would simply not believe it. Eomer was not completely oblivious to the existence of The Outlands. At the mention of the hidden place, he instantly recalled the stories his mother used to tell him. But that's all it was. A story. Of course, Gandalf expected the resistance.

"You have no proof that she is from that place," stated Eomer forcefully. Gandalf countered his statement quickly.

"How else would you explain her arrival?"

"Witches can be very crafty," he stated simply.

"And what of her manner of dress," asked Gandalf. "You won't find garments any where in Middle Earth like that." Eomer did not answer, so the wizard continued. "And her speech? There is most certainly a strange pattern to her voice. Do you not agree?"

"Perhaps she is uneducated."

Gandalf frowned. "And her appearance, Eomer," he asked without hesitation. "What have you to say about that?" Eomer stopped pacing upon hearing his question. Gandalf knew the resemblance to Lothiriel was the real reason causing his struggle. "Because of her looks, deep down you know she is not from our world."

"If she is an Outlander," Eomer began softly, "why, out of all places, would she arrive in Rohan," he asked, hoping his friend would make some sense of it all.

Gandalf shrugged. "I do not believe there is a reason." Eomer's confusion only increased as Gandalf continued. "The portals do not choose who is sent between the worlds. They open and close at random."

"So, her presence here means nothing?" The wizard nodded. "If she has no purpose in Rohan then she must go back, Gandalf. Send her back," he nearly shouted at him.

"It is not that simple," replied Gandalf. "The portals cannot be opened by me, but I can locate one if-"

"Then you better start looking," demand Eomer.

"Calm yourself, boy," he said. Gandalf sighed heavily. "She is right, you know?" Eomer's ears perked up, awaiting him to finish. "You do have a bad temper. Quite rude indeed." Eomer scoffed. "I highly suggest you apologize to your new house guest," he added.

Eomer laughed enthusiastically, unable to control himself. "House guest? She is not staying here!"

"Why? There is plenty space. Countless rooms, in fact."

"I am not the caretaker of a common inn!"

"No one outside Rohan can know of her presence," said Gandalf swiftly.

"All the more reason for her not to stay! Everyone will be at risk!"

"That is why this must be kept secret." Eomer turned away from the wizard, but continued to listen. "The Outlands intrigue all beings of Middle Earth, the evil ones especially. It is a land they cannot conqueror because there is no access to it. But should they hear a whisper that an Outlander has crossed into our world, they would do anything in their power to capture them. If dark forces were to discover her-"

"She would be finished," interrupted Eomer solemnly.

"The woman must be kept safe, Eomer. I trust you can do this."

Eomer closed his eyes in frustration, debating on a decision. The likelihood of this woman being abducted and tortured were vast should he send her away, but not completely certain. However, should he allow her to stay at Edoras, she would remain undetected. But what of his people? How was he to keep such a secret from them?

"How long," asked Eomer suddenly. "How long would she stay here?"

"Locating the portal will take time."

"How much time?"

"I do not know," he answered honestly. "It could be quite some time before one reopens again," he explained. "As I mentioned before, the portals open at random. It is very likely that one could open within three days," he said cheerfully. "However, the same chance exists for one opening three months from now."

"Months?"

Gandalf nodded. "Perhaps even years."

"And how do you propose I keep this woman hidden from all the forces in Middle Earth? How am I to hide her from my people? Four walls and a ceiling will not sedate her curiosity, Gandalf."

"Fear not, I have a solution, though I am wary of it's effectiveness." Gandalf inched closer to Eomer, explaining further. "I know of certain potion makers, just beyond the borders of Rivendale, who specialize in elixirs that can change ones face for prolonged periods of time."

Eomer raised his brow. "You speak of the Nymphs." Gandalf nodded. "They are tricksters, Gandalf and should not be trusted. They give nothing without seeking something in return."

"You let me worry about that. I will not have any problems acquiring what I seek. I must have your word that you will watch over her." The young king signed heavily, raising his hand in frustration.

"Alright. I will do as you ask, providing she agrees to drink this magical elixir. And I imagine Eowyn would enjoy the company." He moved past Gandalf swiftly, his desire to exit the Golden Hall stronger than ever.

"You will be hospitable to her, won't you, Eomer," asked Gandalf.

Eomer stopped briefly and answered slowly. "What choice do I have?" He lifted his feet once more, seeking the privacy of his bedchambers.

* * *

Risa had been left alone for almost an hour in that little room. Grateful for the time to herself, she began to think about all that had transpired. She had spent the day with her sister. They did little shopping and walked the town center. Enough was done to tire her out. Upon arriving home, Risa raided the refrigerator, finding some leftover chicken salad. After dinner, her feet lead her to the bedroom where she slumped upon her mattress with no hesitation. And then, she woke up…to this!

Never in a million years did Risa ever believe something like this was possible. Could this place really be a second dimension? Are there other dimensions? Risa didn't find sci-fi or fantasy interesting. Star Wars was the only exception. Though, for whatever reason, her instincts were telling her the wizard wasn't lying. She shook her head in annoyance. "Wizard," she whispered to herself. "There's no such thing."

Risa stopped pacing when she heard someone knock on the door. Gandalf swiftly entered the room with the blonde woman, Eowyn, following behind him. She smiled kindly at Risa, approaching her. In her hands she carried a small tray covered in bits of bread, cheeses, and fruits. Eowyn sat the tray down upon the edge of bed where Risa stood. "Please," insisted Eowyn. "Just a little something to calm your nerves."

Risa shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm fine," she said as polite as possible. "Tell me you've got good news," she said, turning her attention to Gandalf.

"As a matter of fact I do," he said. "His Majesty has agreed to offer you sanctuary during your stay in Middle Earth."

"What," she questioned him.

"I have arranged for you to stay in Rohan, here at Edoras," Gandalf repeated. "Your quarters are quite close to Lady Eowyn's-"

"I appreciate it, but I can't stay here," exclaimed Risa. Gandalf proceeded to speak, but she cut him off. "I assumed you would send me home."

"I have every intention of helping you return home," clarified Gandalf, hoping that would calm her tone. But he was incorrect.

"So, do it," she said quickly. "Send me back. What are you waiting for?"

Gandalf sighed. "The portal. We must wait for the portal to open."

Risa's stare hardened. "You're a wizard. Just use your magic to open it?"

"The portals cannot be opened by magic. It is the greatest mystery about them. Hence, we must wait," he repeated. "When one does open, then you will go home."

"And how long will that take exactly?"

"I don't know. It can happen at any moment. A week, a month, year," he mused.

"A year! Seriously," Risa interrupted him. "I can't stay here for a year! I have a life elsewhere that I need to get back to immediately!"

"I understand your frustration, but there is nothing I can do."

Risa laughed is disbelief. "This can't be happening," she said, placing her head in her hands, fighting the urge to cry.

"When a portal opens, Gandalf will sense it," said Eowyn suddenly. The blonde woman walked over to Risa lightly grasping her shoulders. "You will return home, I promise." She smiled kindly. "But until then, we shall be your family and Edoras shall be your home."

Risa scoffed lightly, but a smile somehow crept to her lips. "Great. You, a wizard, and your highly aggressive brother get to be my family. Aren't I the luckiest." Risa sighed in frustration. "What did he mean, by the way," she asked suddenly. Gandalf and Eowyn both looked confused, so she clarified. "When he first saw me he said, 'Lothiriel'. What does that mean?"

The wizard and the shield maiden exchanged an odd glance before Gandalf began to speak. "Do you remember what I told you about Outlanders only beginning able to travel through the portals if their double no longer existed?"

Risa nodded. "Yeah."

"Lothiriel was King Eomer's wife. She died." Risa's eyes widened.

"Oh," she said, feeling sympathy for the king. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"She is greatly missed."

"Uh-huh...Look," began Risa, "I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't understand. What does this have to do with my situation."


	5. Chapter Five

*****TO ALL READERS, ****CHAPTERS ****FOUR AND FIVE ****HAVE BEEN ****RE-WRITTEN****! ****HIGHY ****RECOMMENDED**** YOU ****RE-READ**** CHAPTERS BEFORE CONTINUING (11/10/12)*****

**Summary:** _One night rookie police officer, Risa Burke, is found in His Majesties royal stables. After speaking with her, Gandalf is convinced she is from their neighboring realm called The Outlands. Risa later discovers she is spitting image of the Lady Lothiriel, the king's deceased wife. Gandalf has promised to help return Risa to her home, but it turns out it's easier said then done._

**Genre:** _Romance/Fantasy; Eomer/OFC - original character Risa Burke_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Lord of the Rings._

**A/N:** _Hello! Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: _Rhiannon_. And thanks to all the new Favoriters and Alerters. I really appreciate it! Ending this chapter was a bit difficult for me…hope you guys like it. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Risa found herself tossing and turning for majority of the early morning. The bed she offered to her was very uncomfortable. She punched the pillow a few times in frustration, finally deciding to fold it in half. Placing her head upon the cushion once more, Risa frowned. It still wasn't firm enough. Sighing heavily, she tossed the pillow across the room and kicked away the quilts covering her body. Risa propped herself up on her elbows, eyes scanning her surroundings. Disappointed, she moaned. This was not her bedroom, which meant that all the events that transpired last night were real.

The room she was given to stay in was huge, double the size of her bedroom at home. Overall, the space was very neatly decorated. The stone floors were covered with furs rugs. Directly in front of the bed, there was an armoire, it's color resembling a cherry wood. There were two matching tables in the room as well, one sitting on the right of the bed and other next to the entry door. All the furniture had the same horse head symbol engraved in the wood. Even the top of the bed posts were carved into small horse heads. Thick dark green curtains were pulled back from the window, allowing the sun to shine through. The rough texture of the walls, though rather bland in color, were very unique. The room had an outdoorsy feel to it.

Risa gazed out the arched window, her eyes falling upon the morning sky. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, placing them on the rug below. Curling her toes in the soft furs, Risa yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She stood and walked over to the window.

The scenery was rustic. Rolling hills, tan grass, and dust covered the countryside. Looking down, Risa took in the surrounding community. Rohan was bustling this morning, carts and townspeople filled the roadways. There wasn't too many structures, but there was enough for a thriving city. The sandy streets all seemed to lead to the brick entrance of Edoras, the home of His Majesty.

"Perhaps I should go exploring," she said to herself. Risa stepped away from the window with the intent to doing a little sight seeing. She would go mad staying confined all day. But first, she needed to locate her shoes. Risa searched the floor thoroughly but was unsuccessful. She then bent to her knees quickly and peered underneath the bed. Nothing.

"Unbelievable," Risa yelled. "I get sucked into another dimension and I lose my shoes. Though, I guess I should be thankful I still have my shirt."

Risa regained her footing, stomping to the bedroom door. She opened it, stepping outside into the hall. The sun shining through the colorful glass pane window lit up the corridor. The hall was deserted, with the exception of one guard at the entry way. Closing the door behind her, Risa trotted down hall toward him.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly, stepping in front of him. The guard shifted, looking rather surprised that she acknowledged him. "I was wondering if you could tell me where…um….oh, what is her name." Risa frowned while trying to remember. "Eowyn," she said, snapping her fingers in triumph. "I'm looking for Eowyn."

"The Lady Eowyn is meeting with His Majesty." It was Risa's plan to keep as much space between herself and the King as possible. But, if she had to make contact with him…

"Where are they," asked Risa, her tone still polite and chipper.

"In the Council Room."

"And where exactly would that be?"

"On the other side of castle." Risa smiled her thanks, but as she proceeded to walk away from him, he quickly stepped in front of her. "I am sorry but you cannot disturb them."

"You don't understand," she began, "I need to see Eowyn. I'm almost certain she has my shoes." She pointed to her feet. The bulky guard looked down, staring at her toes. They were painted pink. "You wouldn't want me running around this place barefoot, would you?"

"I can have a maid fetch you new shoes," he reasoned. "And a change of clothes as well." The guard eyed her style of dress strangely. "Do all women of your world dress in this manner?"

"Well, there are all kinds of styles," she said simply. "I suppose jeans and t-shirt is the most popular." Risa placed her hands in her back pockets. "Look," she began, walking from side to side, "I know you were given orders to watch me. You're the guy that's suppose to make sure I don't leave my room, right?" He opened his mouth to answer, but she went on speaking, "I get it. You're just doing your job." She stopped moving and faced him. "What's your name again?"

"Gaius."

"Well, Gaius, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. I was told by that wizard if I needed anything Eowyn would see to it. And being as your King is allowing me to stay here, I think I should at least thank him for his hospitality."

"Gandalf the White," questioned Gaius. "He said this?" Risa detected a hint of discomfort in his voice. She cocked her head to the side. Could he be afraid of the wizard?

"Yeah," answered Risa. "His words exactly. You wouldn't want to make him angry, would you Gaius," she asked him. He smiled weakly. "I bet if anybody decided to cross him, he'd turn them into something unnatural."

* * *

Eomer slid the cloth down his blade once more, polishing the steel carefully. Not straying from his task, his voice broke the silence. "Gandalf has gone to see the Nymphs."

"Why would he do that," inquired Eowyn curiously.

"It is his belief that their magic will assist in concealing the outlander while she remains in Middle Earth. He says they have a potion that can change her appearance entirely."

"Do you think that wise, Eomer? Gandalf trusting the Nymphs?"

"No, sister, I do not believe it wise. But Gandalf says that her presence in our world must remain secret."

"There must be another way-"

"The halls of Meduseld will not sedate her curiosity for long. Eventually, she will want to go outside," Eomer said quickly. "I do not trust the pixie folk, but I do trust Gandalf. And I can think of no other way to conceal her from the people of Rohan." He paused, placing his sword on the table before him. "How can I not do this. I still have a responsibility to my people. I must keep them safe above all else and yet I place them all at risk."

"Well," began Eowyn, "when you put it in those words, I suppose there is no other option-"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Annoyed by the sudden interruption, Eomer called out for the person to enter. Expecting it to be one of the guards or a servant, both Eomer and Eowyn were surprised to find the outlander walking through the door.

"I have been searching for this room for nearly 30 minutes," said Risa, struggling to close the large oak door. "I need a map." She took a few steps towards them, but then stopped when she noticed their slightly stunned faces. "Were you two just talking about me," she asked, shaking her finger between both of them. The shield maiden smiled politely.

"I hope your night wasn't too restless," began Eowyn, attempting to change the subject.

Sleeping on the floor would have been more comfortable. A small ache was beginning to form in her lower back. It had to have been the mattress. It was simply too hard. But Risa wasn't going to complain about it. She didn't want to cause any extra tension. Her host was present with a seemingly sharp weapon within his grasp, after all.

"No," replied Risa quickly, lying through her teeth. "I slept fine." She paused. "I very much appreciate you letting me stay here," she said to Eomer. "Thank you."

"That is not necessary," he replied casually.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be polite," she said, a bit surprised by his uncaring tone. "I guess you would have preferred I said nothing at all," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that," asked Eomer quickly, his ears unable to detect her exact words.

"Nothing," she replied quickly and moved on to her real reason for interrupting them. "I can't find my shoes," she said, directing her statement towards Eowyn. The young maiden looked down, finding her bare feet on the stone floor. Eowyn giggled softly, while Risa caught His Majesty frowning.

"What," she asked him.

"Your clothes are not suitable."

"Excuse me?"

"An appropriate wardrobe shall be provided to you for the duration of your stay," explained Eomer.

"No. No way. There isn't anything wrong with the clothes I currently have."

"If you continue to wear those garments, you will stick out for all of Middle Earth to see."

"Look, Your Majesty," she forced herself to address him as such, "I don't plan on making a vacation out of this. Hopefully, within a couple days, I'll be out of your hair and you can forget you ever met me."

"And if your stay becomes prolonged," he countered, "you will need new clothes to wear. And if you wish to stay here, you will have no choice. It's for your own safety-"

"Safety? When did my safety become an issue," she questioned him quickly.

"Eowyn, find something for her to change into," he said, his gaze never wavering from Risa. Eowyn nodded her head silently and exited the Golden Hall, closing the door behind her quietly. "Sit," he requested, as politely as possible. "Please," he asked once more when she made no effort to move.

Risa hesitated a moment before she obliged him. She walked over to the large rectangular shaped table and pulled the chair on her right side out. She sat on the wooden chair, crossing her arms over her chest waiting for him to speak. Eomer wore a dark red tunic with black bottoms. His hair was much neater than it was last night, she noticed, the dark blonde strands falling past his neck. He stood at, what Risa assumed, was the head of the table, giving the allusion that there was plenty of distance between them to hold a civil conversation.

"The wizard never said my safety was in jeopardy."

"That's because he probably didn't want you to know."

"But you told me anyway."

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "You should know. If it were me, I would want to know," he added. Risa smiled inwardly, but frowned on the outside.

"So how much danger have I put you and your kingdom in?" Eomer's eyes widened, surprised she asked the question. She smiled at his reaction. "Come on," she began, "don't look so shocked. I'm from another dimension. I'm sure there's quite a bit of baggage attached with it that. I'm sure it's extra painful for you considering I look like Lothiriel," she added.

"What did you say?"

"Lothiriel. Eowyn and Gandalf told me all about her." Eomer said nothing, entirely stunned that she knew about his former wife. He merely looked away from her, his eyes focusing on a horse painting on the wall. "From what little they decided to tell me, she sounded like a lovely person," she offered kindly.

"Yes, she was," Eomer replied softly. "The people of Edoras adored her." He mentally slapped himself, trying to rid himself of the memory. Eomer returned his gaze forward, clearing his throat before addressing Risa. "There is much evil in Middle Earth, some that does not sleep. Gandalf believes that if your presence is ever discovered-"

"They would attempt to kidnap me," finished Risa.

"And they would use all means necessary to enter your world."

"So even with all of this risk, you still agreed to protect me?" Eomer nodded. Risa couldn't help but laugh. "You're either the bravest man I've ever met, or the dumbest."

"You wouldn't last five minutes out there by yourself," he countered, at her joking attitude.

"Hey, I can do quite a bit of damage when I need to. But," she added quickly, "I accept help when it's given to me." Eomer's eyes softened. "Thank you. Again."

"Yes, well, it would seem that my protection will only go so far." Risa's brow crinkled as he continued. "Because of your resemblance to Lothiriel," he forced himself to say, "Gandalf also wishes to use magic to help conceal you."

"What kind of magic exactly," she asked slowly, not really sure if she wanted to know.

"It is an elixir," Eomer explained, "that can change the face of anyone that drinks it."

"Why didn't anyone consult me about this," she asked, her temper increasing by the second. "Did you honestly think I would agree to this?"

"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice. I cannot risk your exposure to my people-"

"Oh, I have a choice," she interrupted him, standing from her chair. "I'm not one of your servants that you can simply boss around. No, no, I definitely get a choice."

"While you reside in my home, you shall abide by my rules," Eomer replied, just as heatedly.

"Well maybe I don't want to reside in your home!"

"Then consider your invitation rescinded," he continued, taking a few steps towards her.

"There will be no rescinding of any invitations here," came the stern voice of Gandalf. He stood in the Golden Hall, leaning against his staff, giving them each a harsh look of disapproval.


	6. Chapter Six

*****TO ALL READERS, ****CHAPTERS****FOUR**** AND ****FIVE**** HAVE BEEN ****RE-WRITTEN****! ****HIGHY****RECOMMENDED**** YOU ****RE-READ**** BOTH CHAPTERS BEFORE CONTINUING*****

**Summary:** _One night rookie police officer, Risa Burke, is found in His Majesties royal stables. After speaking with her, Gandalf is convinced she is from their neighboring realm called The Outlands. Risa later discovers she is spitting image of the Lady Lothiriel, the king's deceased wife. Gandalf has promised to help return Risa to her home, but it turns out it's easier said then done._

**Genre:** _Romance/Fantasy; Eomer/OFC - original character Risa Burke_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Lord of the Rings._

**A/N:** _Hello! Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: _Cherry, Kyle, Anonymous, and Sovereignty3._ And thanks to all the new Favoriters and Alerters. I really appreciate it! If you guy didn't read the little note at the top of the page, as of 11/10/12 I gave chapters 4 and 5 a little re-write. With that being said, I highly recommend you re-read those chapters before continuing. As always, I hope you guys like it. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Risa frowned. The chemise underneath her new garments hugged her mid section a little too tightly. She blamed her hips. She began to fidget, yanking the fabric from her skin, as she moved further down the hall. Eowyn shot her an irritated glance.

"I'm sorry! I'm extremely uncomfortable," Risa explained, continuing to pull at the material.

The dress was rather beautiful, Risa had to admit. It was green with a silver trim around the neckline and at the base of the skirt. She hadn't worn anything this nice since her high school prom. Eowyn also donated a pair of black flats to the cause. They resembled ballet slippers, which were surprisingly comfy on Risa's feet.

When Eowyn presented her with the dress, Risa wondered if it had belonged to Lothiriel. Fighting the urge to ask, she simply smiled and took the offered garment without question.

"I know in your eyes this is not normal, but you have to stop squirming," said Eowyn, pulling Risa's hands away from the dress. "You will get accustom to it."

"Of course I will," she replied sarcastically. "Just like I will get accustomed to looking at a new face every morning in the mirror."

"Come, we must hurry," said Eowyn, lightly grasping her arm as they moved forward.

Risa sighed with frustration. "I can't believe I let him talk me into this." Needless to say, Gandalf was very convincing with his argument. Perhaps a bit too convincing, thought Risa. Could he have used magic to sway her decision?

Eowyn lead her to a secluded location, down several halls and a staircase. There were hardly any torches lit to help light the way. A musty smell entered her nostrils. Her nose cringed at the odor, getting stronger the further they went. Until finally … they stopped.

Risa looked forward, her eyes falling upon a very old looking door with rusty hinges. Her attention fell upon Eowyn as she gave a light tap with her knuckles. The door opened instantly revealing Gandalf on the other side. Risa stepped through first, her eyes immediately catching sight of a petite woman at the far side of the room. Her skin was pale but somehow sparkled brilliantly. Her hair was pin straight and red like fire. But what more so amazed her were her ears. Both of the tips were pointed.

_I assumed even beings from other dimensions would be versed in manners. Are you quite finished with your stare_, hissed a tiny voice inside Risa's head. She moved backward in surprise.

"What is it," asked Eowyn, her voice full of concern. Risa failed to remove her eyes from the woman as Gandalf made his way over to her. They began to speak in a language Risa had never heard before.

"Who is she?"

Eowyn moved them a few paces away, attempting to keep their conversation private. "Her name is Daneah. She is the one that made the potion for you."

"Why does she have pointy ears?"

"She is a nymph."

"A nymph?"

Eowyn nodded. "They all have pointed ears. They are very closely related to the elves, mind you."

"There are elves in this world too," Risa asked in disbelief. It was like she stepped into the wonderful world of Disney.

"Yes," she confirmed. "But these creature," she gestured over her shoulder, "are far more devious than you could ever imagine." Risa frowned, getting even more confused. "You'll be fine," began Eowyn, retreating to the doorway. "Just do as Gandalf instructs."

"Wait," said Risa quickly. "You're leaving me here?"

"You'll be fine," she repeated. Eowyn smiled briefly before securing the door behind her.

Risa sighed heavily. _This doesn't make any sense_, she thought. _If they're so damn devious, why ask them to do anything? Why didn't Gandalf just ask someone else?_

"Because there is no other that will give you what you seek," replied Daneah easily, causing Risa to turn around.

"You do this often? Poke around in other people's heads?" An eerie smile found the nymph's painted lips as she continued to study the outlander. Eomer suddenly emerged from behind her, the door nearly knocking Risa to the floor. She wanted to scold him, but decided not to after noticing the bothered look on his face.

Eomer was annoyed by the current situation. Rohan was not a friend to the nymph populous. Despite all that the race of man had done for Middle Earth, they still held a careless regard for human life, believing it was worthless.

"Shall we get this over with," began Eomer impatiently. "I have other matters that require my attention."

"Are you truly sure you wish to do this," Daneah asked the King suddenly. "I am sensing you are against it. One need not argue why, of course," she began, turning to look at Risa. "It is such a familiar fa-"

"I trust you have what we need, Daneah," interrupted Gandalf, smiling politely.

Daneah begrudgingly returned the wizard's smile and approached him. She reached into a small pouch attached to her waist and pulled out an empty vial. It was no bigger than a roll of quarters, Risa noticed. She shook the tiny cylinder twice and it magically began to fill with a red liquid.

"A single drop will last for a day."

"That is all it takes?"

"A single drop," she repeated. "Consuming more could lead to terrible consequences." Instead of placing the bottle in Gandalf's open palm, Daneah decided to approach Eomer. She dangled the potion in front of his eyes. "You seek peace and solace," she whispered, "but you cannot find it with this." Daneah dropped the vial and Eomer moved to catch it, his fingers fisting around the small bottle.

Gandalf shook his head quickly, finding the young king's stare, warning him to hold his tongue. Eomer's jaw was set in place as he watched her approach Risa. "I sense a very dangerous future ahead of you. Tread carefully, my dear," she finished before exiting the room entirely.

"That went better than I expected," began Gandalf, breaking the silence between them.

"Did she just threaten me," asked Risa, curious to know the meaning behind Daneah's words.

"No," replied the wizard, though his tone wasn't too convincing.

"Are you sure," inquired Eomer, moving to stand in front if the pair.

"Of course," Gandalf began again. "I thought it was a very civil encounter. Ah, thank you," he finished quickly as Eomer handed him the small vial containing the magical elixir. "A drop a day. Can you remember that," Gandalf asked her.

Risa nodded slowly, frowning just a little, giving the vial a questioning stare. "Guess I'm gonna have to. It would have been nice to know the side effects though. I mean, what if it does more than just change my appearance?"

"Don't be so gloomy. I'm sure you'll be fine," Gandalf reassured her.

"That's easy for you to say," she began. "You're not the one who has to drink it."


End file.
